Thalico and the Sickness
by Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel
Summary: What happens when the gods get sick? Who would be the one to save them from dying? Well of course its thalico. Reveiw. if you dont like it dont read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I am very sorry to say this but i do not own PJO**

* * *

><p>Nico P.O.V.<p>

I was staring at a tall dark room with skeletons every were in it. There was two chairs at the front of the room one was bigger than the other one it was dark and was connected by bones. And the other one was full of flowers and was light up like the sun(which ment it oviously didnt belong). And as soon as I looked around I knew it could only be one place, my dads house.

See my dad is Hades, ruler of the underworld, holder to all souls after death, bla bla bla.

Anyways...

Suddenly my dad and Persephone stormed into the throne room,"I can't tell you Persephone." screamed the devil himself(hades). I guess it was weird having them look this way.I mean because they're gods they should be immortal and not look old right?I guess I was wrong today because Hades and Persphone looked as if the have aged 50 years.

"And why is that I may ask?"

"Because, dearest, I have orders from Zues not to say anything."

"You just dont want to tell me because its bad,isnt it? Im am probually dieing as we speak and you wont say a word."

"Thats right.",said hades like a know it all.

"About which part?"

"Both"

wait a second the gods cant die, can they?

"Then I've figured it out" said Persphone happily.

"What have you figured out exacty"

"I've figured out that theres only one person that can kill the gods and succeed. And I think you know that that person is-"

* * *

><p>And suddenly my eyes poped open and I woke up. I was breathing hard and heavy from the dream as sunlight that was just barley outside seeped into my cabin at camp. That dream scared demigods can dream things that can come true ,has happened,or is happening right now and with that dream I dont think I like any of those choises.<p>

What scared me the most is that they were dying. Things like that dont happen to gods or they arent supposed to at least.

What if they really are dying? What if every thing else dies with the gods? Is it just Persphone and Hades or is it all of the gods? And who was the person that is trying to kill them?

* * *

><p>Thalia POV<p>

We were in olimpus,because Artimis was...well...sick. For our saftey she disided to bring us here for a day or two so that she could rest,but saddly she hasnt gotten better if anything she has gotten worse that means that artimis wanted to talk to me before she dicided where to send the huntress.

As we sat in the throne room I was listening to Artimis's soar throat and the more I heard her talk the more I could tell how unhealthy she was. She was couphing every ten minutes and was sweating and more than anything she looked pale like as if all of the life was coming out of her this very second.

"My trusted lutintant I have decided where you and the huntress will go. As much as it pains me to say this you must go to camp half-blood. I have contacted chiron and he is going to warn the camp of this."Artimis croaked.

"Yes my lady." I responded looking sad on the outside,but on the inside I was jumping with joy. I mean who wouldnt be? I could go see all my friends,anabeth,percy, and nico.I know what your thinking but yes I can have freinds that are guys. Percy kinda was my friend anyway because he was annabeths boyfriend. And Nico and me became great freinds after the titan war.I dont Know why, but I guess we became freinds because of both of our emo/gothness and it would be lots of fun to see both of them soon.

After we went over all of the details of when we would leave and how we would get there I left to go tell the hunters. When I told them I got a few groans and A couple of screams was only me I guess that was happy about going to camp half blood and everyone else would rather go to tartarous than go to camp half-blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo. **

Chapter two

Nico pov

So after I fully woke up I went to breakfast. I grabbed pancakes, cereal(coco puffs), and some toast.

I gave the pancakes and toast to the gods as my burnt offering and then sat at my table.

Now let me tell you something really important… I am so bored. See since annabeth decided to go on a trip to the annual architecture festival and won't be back for another week. And Percy was on a 'manly' camping trip with Paul for the weekend I had no one to hang out with.

So anyway Chiron finally came to breakfast and was telling us about what was going to happen today.

" Good morning demigods I hope you all slept well. So today we have a few people coming to camp. First Rachel dare will be coming back to camp for the week. Second Gleeson Hedge of the sytrs birthday is today. His party is going to be at the beach from 7pm-1am. The harpies wont be on patrol tonight due to the party. Lastly the hunters of artimis are coming to camp for…well…as long as necessary." Said Chiron.

As soon as he said _the hunters of artimis are coming to camp_ I wasn't sure how to feel.

Well first of all they hate me, I mean nothing personal its only because im a boy. Second of all they killed my sister, after I decided percy didn't kill her I figured out who did. It was them because she was a hunter if she wasn't they would of have never of have gone on that stupid quest anyway. And lastly I was happy they were coming!(And no im not bipolar!) I mean part of me was happy because every time I was with them it was like I could have my sister back for a while. And another part of me was happy because Thalia was coming. I know what your thinking but I do not like thalia as in like-like her. We were just really good friends, best friends to be in fact. But no I do not like thalia. I don't like the way her hair falls perfectly on her sholders or the way her eyes shimmer with exitment whenever I see her or the way she laughs at me when I do something stupid. No, nothing like that at all.

Thalia pov

So we just came out of the empire state building. Me and the huntress were waiting on argus to pick us up in the truck they used for camp.

Finally he got there and we were heading out to camp. I tried to make a conversation with him but he doesn't really talk that much so it was pretty much me just talking and him giving an occasional eye roll or nod.

When we got there I saw someone one the crest of the hill waiting for us. Guess who it was. Okay I'll just tell you now to save you the trouble. It was my best friend Nico!

I ran up the hill and tackled him to the ground and gave him a huge hug getting scowls from the other huntress.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own pjo. **

Chapter 3

Nico POV

I couldn't help but laugh when I was tackled to the ground by Thalia. I mean it was pretty funny watching her come up and hug me and have the rest of the hunters scowl at her. I know its just because they're jealous cause they aren't hugging someone as extremely awesome as me.

Anyway after that I helped her up.

"Aw, did you miss me?" I asked sweetly.

She scowled back and said," No! I just didn't have a loser like you to make fun of all the time!"

"Right"

Thalia POV

After my little argument with Nico I told him I had to tell Chiron that the hunters and I were here. So he left us and the huntress and I walked to the big house. And guess who I saw there Chiron… that's it no Mr. D. It was kind of creepy seeing him there all alone. I guess I never thought of it before, but I suppose maybe all of the gods could be sick not just artimis. I think I never thought of it before, because I didn't see any of the gods other than artimis at Olympus.

"Hello Chiron"

"Good morning Thalia", he said back. Then there was an awkward moment because we both know why the hunters are here. Another 13 seconds of awkwardness.

"well…um…were just gonna go now."

"See you at dinner" then we turned around and left to go back to the artimis cabin.

On the way back we passed by Nico. When he saw us I waved at him and what did the oh so smart son of Hades do? He tripped and fell on his face. I ran over to him and laughed at him then helped him up.

"wow that was smart" I said sarcastically

Nico POV

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I cant believe I just tripped. All I did was look at her! I'm so stupid.

She helped me up. "ow".

"Sorry" she chuckled.

"thanks for laughing at me"

"any time"

Then she turned to the hunters ad said," Hey phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take the hunters back to the cabin?"

Phoebe hesitated and then nodded. "but may I ask why?"

"I want to spend time with my best friend" she answered, and everyone in the hunters looked sad. Like I said they're all jealous of my awesomeness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not reviewing for a while, but I was in Canada for a while and accidentally forgot my laptop. Hopefully this chapter will make up for that.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own pjo. If I did I would have had thalico in it.**

Nico pov

So we started to walk. Talking about our friends, camp, social lives, and just a bunch of other stuff that we probably aren't going to remember later.

"You should have seen percys' face when we caught him and Annabeth making out in chirons office closet! It was hilarious!" I managed to say between laughs.

Thalia was almost crying she was laughing so much.

I couldn't help but stare at her. Her image has changed a little cause of the hunters. She was wearing a light blue tank top, a black jacket, black short-shorts, some light blue tights, and black combat boots. She also wore a silver tiara on top of her head.

Then we caught each others eyes. And I leaned in just a little bit, but right before we kissed she backed away from me and turned away and ran.

Thalia pov

I cant believe we almost kissed! It would have been horrible, because then I would have been out of the huntress. But did I want…to kiss nico? No! I cant be falling for my best friend. For…nico.

I kept running. Running as far away as I could. I ran until I made it to the border of camp. To "thalias tree" and I sat there and held my legs close to me.

And why was I Thalia grace about to cry? Because I'm terrified that I might…that I am falling in love with Nico di Angelo.

Nico pov

How could I be SO STUPID!

A girl like that would never like a guy like me. Not to mention she's in the hunters of artemis, which is pretty much the eternal virgins club. She loves the huntress. She would never give all that up just for…just for me.

Nobody likes me. To everyone I'm just the emo, antisocial, stupid son of Hades that everyone is afraid of. Why would she ever like me. I'm not even worth it.

3rd person pov: up on Olympus 

"No no no no no no!" squealed Aphrodite, "So close! They almost kissed. I've been waiting _forever_ for Nico to be the same age as Thalia. And now that he is he thinks she doesn't like him! Why are boys so stupid sometimes?" As you might have noticed Aphrodite was watching Hephaestus(a/n: spelling?)TV. Spying on her new favorite couple. Thalico!

All of a sudden Ares burst into the room crawling on the floor. "Help me! Help me!"

If you know Ares like Aphrodite does then you know something terrible has or is happening. As Aphrodite looked over she saw a weak form on the ground. "Ares?" she asked.

All he could managed to do is nod and say, "Save us"

Then he just disappeared into thin air.

And back at camp half-blood so did all of the Ares campers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. **

**Percy: That's not an excuse for forgetting to update.**

**Me: Your just mad your not in the story yet.**

**Percy: Your just mad that you don't own Pjo.**

**Me: Grrrr **

Thalia POV

I sat there crying for almost an hour until Katie Gardener came up the hill and saw me. Once I saw her I started wiping my eyes.

She sat next to me and leaned against the tree.

"Thalia, what's wrong?", she asked.

She waited in silence for a few minutes. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Thals, whatever you need to say I'm going to listen." She said.

"I'm in the hunters…but I think I…I think i-"

"Spit it out!" She nearly screamed.

"I love Nico!" I snapped back. "But you cant tell anyone. Do you understand? If someone knew then I will be kicked out of the hunt!"

She took a few minutes to take that all in. And then replied," Why the sudden interest in Nico?"

"I don't know. I guess I've always known, but Its just that today when he tried to kiss me i-"

"He tried to kiss you!"

Wow, she's slow.

Nico POV

I feel miserable.

When I was younger and lived In the lotus hotel I really liked this girl. She was a couple inches taller than me, had long blond hair, a lot of freckles, and wore bright blue glasses. She understood me what I was going through. My mother had just died and I was stuck In a big time hotel with almost no way out. See her mother was Aphrodite and was locked in the lotus hotel for world war 1, but her mom forgot about her. I fell in love with her, but one day she walked outside of the hotel and she never came back. Her name was Beth Romero. When she never came back I tried to kill myself. That's what I was doing now because of Thalia.

I was in my cabin tying a rope to the ceiling. I climbed up on a chair tied the rope around my neck and jumped.

Percy POV

I was walking through the camp until I came to my cabin. And slowly started to unpack my clothes. But then I heard a noise from the cabin next door, Nicos cabin.

I started walking over there. When I came to the cabin and knocked on the door, but no one answered so I knocked again. When no answered again I almost walked away, but something just didn't feel right so I walked into his cabin.

I saw Nico hanging from the ceiling and wasn't moving. I ran over and pulled out riptide and cut through he rope. I felt for a pulse and found the smallest one. That gave me hope.

I started running towards the infirmary as fast as I could.

Meanwhile in the Ares cabin (3rd person point of view)

Chris started walking up to the door of the Ares cabin. He knocked on the door and yelled "Clarisse I brought back that javelin that you let me borrow"

When he didn't hear any thing he just walked in.

When he did he almost had a heart attack. He saw his girlfriend and twelve other Ares kids lying on the floor. Their eyes were icy pale and all of them stiff. He ran up to Clarisse and checked if she had a pulse.

She didn't.

None of them did. They were all dead, just like Ares.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I were Rick Riodan then Thalico and tratie would be in the pjo series. So far they aren't so that my friends means I don't own PJO… yet.**

Thalia POV:

After I told Katie about what happened on my walk with Nico we heard a scream coming from the camp.

Me and Katie jumped up and ran to the scream where we saw a lot of campers surrounding the Ares cabin. I pushed through all of the people to see Chris crying next to a dead looking Clarisse…Not good.

Then about five of the Apollo kids made their way through and with the help of a few extra campers they lifted the Ares kids to the infirmary.

Everyone left to go to their activities or to the infirmary with the others. Except for Chris who was still crying in the middle of the Ares cabin and me.

I don't know why, but I came over to Chris and gave him an awkward hug.

I started trying to comfort him, "I don't know why this happened, but I have a feeling its not what it seems. As if maybe, just maybe, they aren't dead… I don't know if that helped any, bu-"

"Thalia. Thank you, but its just that I was here and I checked her pulse and she wasn't breathing I want to believe your right, that she's not dead its just…"

"I know"

Suddenly Will Solace ran into the room, "Chris, Thalia! C'mon we need you to come see this."

Percy's POV:

I carried Nico to the infirmary as quick as I could. I was so scared that he was going to die in my arms, but Hades would never do that. Right?

Of course he would. Hades doesn't spare people especially his children!

This thought just made me want to run faster.

Eventually I made it to the Infirmary. And three of the Apollo Kids rushed over to me and took Nico and sat him on a cot.

They took a lot of test on him before saying, "His pulse is very low"

I rolled my eyes at them. "Well duh!"

Will came over to me and asked, "How did you find him Percy?"

"Look I came home early from my trip with Paul and while I was unpacking here I heard a noise coming from the Hades cabin and went over there and saw Nico…Hung…on the ceiling."

"That's…not good"

It just was so stupid I had to face palm.

All of a sudden I heard a scream. I would have gone over to it if Nico wouldn't have started waking up.

"Go towards the scream! Someone is probably hurt!" Will screamed. Then I heard him mumble softly and annoyed, "New campers"

Nico was coughing a lot and then slightly opened his eyes.

Once he was awake enough I told him, "Hey Nico I kind of saved your life."

Nico POV:

Percy is so stupid.

Doesn't he understand that when you see a kid hanging in the middle of his room that he's suicidal and wants to die! Its not like it would look like someone tried to kill me!

"Percy come here I have to tell you something very important" I said lightly.

"What is it Nico?" He asked.

"Closer…"

He moved his head about five inches from my face.

"YOU STUPID KELP-HEAD! COULDN'T YOU CLEARLY SEE THAT I HUNG MYSELF, BECAUSE I WANTED TO DIE!" I screamed in his ear loud enough that he fell to the ground.

"Well sorry! I'm sorry that you were being stupid and wan-" He started telling me, but got cut off by a lot of campers coming inside and placing Ares kids on cots.

"What's going on?"

**(a/n: I was going to end it there, but being the totally awesome person I am I decided I'm going to be nice and give you a little more of the chapter)**

Thalia POV:

Chris, Will, and I made our way to the infirmary.

We opened the door and headed inside and saw thirteen cots filled with dead looking Ares kids and… who was that?

I couldn't see who it was because Percy's head was in the way. Wait, Percy's head? Percy's back?

I ran over there to talk to him for a second, and saw who the person in the cot was.

"Nico?"

"Um, yeah. Its me."

**Me: so what did you think of the chapter?**

**Percy: I loved it. I mean how could you not like something I'm in?**

**Me: Anyway, please review they make my day **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating in a while! I know that during spring break I promised a few of you some new chapters and I am especially sorry to you guys cause I got your hopes up, but the reason I didn't update in a while was cause I've have been spending A LOT of time in the hospital lately. First I broke my toe building stairs for my bunk bed(Apparently both of my toes were already broken because I have been trained in about every sport EVER that can break your toes; dance, cheerleading, gymnastics, you name it and I've probably done it for at least eight years. Anyway so the doctor told me I had broken my toes over the past eight years in sports so when the stairs "broke" my toe it really fixed it and now it feels awkward!), and then a couple weeks later I got a concussion that broke my head open, and then I had to go to the dentist and a bunch of other stuff! GOSH…I hate the hospital. Anyway I've been in there so much lately that I have been forgetting to write So sorry but now I have a new chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned PJO the son of Neptune wouldn't of have ended like it did… that was just sad.**

Nico POV

What was I supposed to say? I hung my self in my room because you wouldn't kiss me. No! but I did explain what happened. Accept the fact that it was all her fault.

Once I was done talking she looked at me with her eyes sad and her face full of disappointment. I sighed.

All of a sudden Chiron came in.

"Heroes! Watch over the Ares cabin accept for the cabin leaders…Meet me in the big house."

I got some extra ambrosia and headed to the big house with Percy and Thalia. What had even happened?

When we got to the big house we all sat in front of the ping pong table. It was really awkward having Clarisse not be here.

Then Chiron said, "I know what's going on…"

Thalia POV

"We have been expecting this for a few decades," he said looking down, " The gods are dying"

Everyone gasped. Although I already new I couldn't quite get it wrapped around my head until now.

"What do you mean the gods are dying? They cant die." Asked Travis.

"They can. It is very difficult but someone with great dark magic can do it."

Everyone got scared now.

"Every time a god dies all of its demigods half die too."

"What do you mean half dies? Is that what happened to the Ares cabin?" asked will.

"They are still connected to the mortal world, but without the gods they have half of themselves dead. Its like a form of nightmare you can never wake up from. You don't age. You don't eat. You don't die…you are forever stuck in the worst possible dream you can imagine. That is what happened to the Ares children. That is why we need to stop this."

"Okay Chiron I get it but how do you stop this?" I asked.

"We need a quest. The only problem is that once you have the people not all of them will live long enough to save us."

"So we have to find the people that will be the last to die." Percy asked.

"Yes, but we don't know who they will be, but we assume that they will be the big three."

Percy, nico, and I looked at each other and then turned to Chiron at once and said, "we except"

"There is only one problem with that." Chiron said.

"What?"

"Thalia," he said, "You cant go, because being a hunter means you belong to artemis and when she dies-"

"I die too."

**Sorry its so short. I have the idea I just cant exactly put it into amazing words yet, but there will be another update soon and on my other story I Hate Highschool. Check it out. Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Finally I have updated Sorry to ask but do any of you guys know exactly what day the mark of Athena comes out? Cause every time I google it I get like ten different dates. So if you know please PM me or when you review tell me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: sadly I don't own PJO. *tear***

Thalia POV

After I had said that everyone had gone into a state of shock. Especially me.

"So in order to stay alive and help everyone I have to give up the hunt?" I asked sadly.

"I'm sorry." Chiron said.

I cant believe this! I hate all of these people. The monsters who tried to kill me, my father who turned me into a tree, Percy who saved me. If I wasn't alive anymore by then…then I wouldn't of even been in this whole problem.

By now I have already run out of the big house. I ran all the way to Zeus's fist and fell to the ground. By then I didn't even have enough energy to cry, to scream.

Nico POV

Everyone was silent after that. Chiron told us that we've had a long day. True dat!

After we got out I was going to go look for Thalia, but Percy grabbed my arm and told me to give her some space. So we walked together to his cabin to iris message Annabeth what had been going on lately and made sure she can make it back to camp this evening, because everyone thinks its going to be Athena leaving us soon.

After we finished the iris message we heard yelling in the distance toward the strawberry fields.

Percy and I looked at each other already knowing that someone's "death" just happened.

Travis POV

You can do this Travis. Its ok. What if you never get another chance to tell her?

"Katie.", I said. I was heading to the strawberry fields. She was sitting with her head in her hands and her knees to her chest. Then she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy, tears were running down her cheeks. I had to resist the urge to run up and comfort her.

"What Travis? I'm not in the mood for one of your pranks." She said.

"look Katie…I'm sorry." I said looking at my feet.

"For what?"

"For everything."

She looked confused for a minute then she said, "what do you mean 'everything'?"

"I mean…everything. All of the pranks, the names, everything ive ever done to you."

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked while patting the ground next to her to make me sit down.

"because ive waited all the time to tell you how I feel about you…and now that everyone is about to die I figured I better do it soon." I told her casually.

She smirked and said, "and how is it that you feel about me?" she leaned in a little bit closer.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" I chuckled.

"nope" she smiled.

Her smile faded and we both leaned in and just when we were about to kiss she froze. I looked up to see her eyes turning dark black. I mean like her whole eye! Then she blinked a few times and a tear ran down her face. Suddenly she just collapsed to the ground.

"Katie?" I said in a soft voice. My voice was cracking a little from almost crying…and then the tears came out of my eyes while watching her dead figure on the ground.

"Katie! No, no, no, no! This cant be happening!" I yelled.

I shook her. "No Katie! You have to wake up! Your going to Yale in a few months, you have your whole life ahead of you! This cant be happening, not to you! You don't deserve it!" I screamed desperately trying to wake her up.

Annabeth POV

I had gotten out of the hotel I was staying at just a few minutes ago and was already on a train back to New york.

Suddenly the man in the isle of the train collapsed and I rushed over to him and checked his pulse…he wasn't breathing, but his chest was still moving up and down as if he was breathing. It was so weird.

All of a sudden a woman the same age as the man ran up to us whisper/yelling **(You know what I mean!)** "Henry! Henry!"

Then I thought about what Percy and Nico told me. About how everyone is dying and that's what probably happened to this man, but how was I supposed to ask this woman if he was a demigod? Then I thought about it and brought out a drachma and held it out in my hand so the woman could see it and she somehow understood what I meant and nodded her head and said, "His name is Henry. He is a son of Demeter."

Persephone POV

"Listen Persephone," said my mother, Demeter, "I must tell you what's happening…because I doubt your good for nothing husband has told you anything."

I rolled my eyes. Even when she is dying she just has to hate Hades. I asked her, "What is it mother? What is happening?"

Then my mother pulled me in close and whispered into my ear. "Listen here and listen good. I will die within the minute. We don't have much time. She came to me! She came to me! She told me she hated us. All of us, but mostly her mother. I felt bad for her. So I told her I could take away her mothers half of her but if you take away half of yourself you have to replace it with something else."

"What do you mean replace it?" I asked a little scared.

"Like whenever someone is allergic to something and you must replace the thing they cant eat with something else in a recipe. Well I replaced it, but it backfired. It made her hatred grow and now she is killing us so that there will never be another demigod ever again."

Then all of a sudden she touched my cheek and her hand fell into dust. Her hand and up her arm. From her feet to her rib cage. Slowly disintegrating until all was left was the look in her eyes that said to save her and then there was nothing.

One thing I knew was that whoever "she" was needs to be stopped and fast.

**Awwwww Demeter died. Send me a review or PM me on which god you guys think should die next and who you think is killing the gods. I promise "she" was mentioned in an earlier chapter, but its really hard to figure it out unless you really think about it.**

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and since school is starting up soon and that will take up more of my time than this summer actually has I will try to put up at least one new chapter in the next couple of weeks. **

**Also I will be updating my other story I Hate High school within this week so go check that out **

**Oh and I almost forgot. I've been meaning to thank you guys! So thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting my story **

**R&R**


End file.
